1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component connection system and, more particularly, to a docking system for a printed circuit card.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,633 B1 discloses a computer system with a backplane having electrical connectors and guide rails for slidably attaching adapters into connection with the backplane connectors. Many different types of systems for connecting printed circuit cards with electrical connectors on backplane motherboards are also known. A potential problem exists when connecting a printed circuit card to an electrical connector on a backplane. Specifically, a mating electrical connector on the printed circuit card must be properly aligned with the electrical connector on the backplane in order for the two electrical connectors to be properly connected to each other. If the two electrical connectors are not properly aligned with each other, the misalignment can prevent the printed circuit card from being fully inserted into the receiving component and can prevent the electrical connectors from being operationally connected to each other.
One type of printed circuit card has a plurality of daughter board card edge connectors and a backplane electrical connector for removable connection of the printed circuit card and attached daughter boards with a backplane as a single unit. However, a guiding system must be provided to accommodate a relatively long length of insertion and removal (to accommodate relatively long daughter printed circuit boards), but still provide connector alignment at the backplane electrical connectors without exorbitant manufacturing costs associated with high manufacturing tolerances. There is a desire to provide a card docking system with an improved backplane electrical connector alignment, but without exorbitant manufacturing costs.